I Am Just a Teenager!
by Rosewing88
Summary: Leah is a hormone crazed teenager.After the devastation of Sam imprinting all she wants is someone to love her, preferably Jacob Black. Jacob seems to start falling for Leah, and it looks like life will be great, until someone imprints.PLZ give it a try!
1. Getting Lucky

**Leah's POV**

After my Saturday swim, I got out of the water and pulled on my cutoffs. I shook out my long hair, I have been trying to grow it out (it goes to the middle of my back) and ran back home. The rush of air felt good on my skin and I wish that feeling would never stop.

Once I walked in I was greeted by my mother, "Morning Leah. How was your swim?"

"It was fine, mom."

"Oh. Good."

Mom knew not to try to pester me to talk about stuff. I never really voluntarily talked to my mom ever since Sam imprinted on Emily. I just felt that I did not really have anything to say to her. In my mind it was her fault that Sam imprinted in Emily. She had invited Emily to stay over for a couple of weeks. Well, I think you know what happened after that.

"Leah!" Seth called from his bedroom.

"Yeah, Seth?" I hollered back.

"While you were out, Sam called and told me that you and I are doing our shifts today instead of tomorrow, kay?"

"Why does he always put me with you?" I groaned.

"Why does he always put me with you?" he shot back.

Sam was almost always putting me with Seth these days. Why couldn't I patrol with Jacob? He was so much cooler than Seth, and he was about the only one in the pack who wasn't always making me feel worse but trying to make me feel better. Oh how I loved Jake, but he was after Bella who would never really want him, like I do. That's it! I am going to go to Sam and tell him that I want to patrol with Jake instead of Seth.

I ran out of the house all the way to his place. When I got there I knocked on the door. Emily answered it.

"Is Sam here, we need to talk, uhh, urgently."

"Sorry Leah, Sam went out to get some parts to fix up the sink. You can wait if you'd like, or you could go and come back in about half an hour."

"I am going down to the beach, so when Sam gets home send him out, k?"

"Sure thing."

To take up my time I walked as slowly as I could to the beach. How much time left now? I took out my cell phone, it read 9:45, and it had been only five minutes. I was a little upset that he wasn't home so to take my anger out I decided to attempt skipping rocks. I found a flat stone and threw it. It skipped, one, two, three, four, five, six times. After it sunk, I took off my shorts(I still had my bathing suit on) and jumped in and tried to find it. I took about a minute for me to find it; once I did I got back out, I adjusted my aim, and tried again. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine times, wow I am getting good.

My phone buzzed so I pulled it out. A text from Emily, _he should be home any minute now_ so you _can start heading back_. I deleted the message, got on my shorts, and started walking. Once I reached the house his car was in the driveway. I let myself in and saw the counter cluttered with parts and instructions.

"Sam?" I called quietly, because I knew he would hear.

"Yes, Lee Lee what is it darling?"

His sweet tone really was my breaking point. "Sam, I am freakin' tired of patrolling with Seth! I always do as you say, lay low, and just deal with it, but this, this is too much, Sam."

"Leah, I didn't know you felt that way. I am sure something can be arranged. Now calm down, we don't need the house to be torn up, now do we?"

I instantly calmed because I couldn't fight the alpha voice.

"Well, would you rather patrol with Jake?"

"Yes, anyone is better than Seth." I said to hide my pleasure.

"Well than why don't you guys patrol tomorrow and you go tell him about that. K?"

"Okay Sam," I said trying to disguise my happiness. "Thanks a million."

As I walked out of the house I pulled out my phone and texted Jake, _Hey, Sam switched up the patrolling pairs and now I patrol w/ you tomorrow. K? _

Not a minute later I felt my phone vibrate again. Does he have a life, I thought. _Oh. That is gr8, I was getting tired of patrolling w/ Em. C ya l8r. ;) _How cute, he really does want to patrol with me. I sighed deeply. I heard the rumbling of a truck nearby, it would be here in a couple of minutes. Curious, I stood up and looked in the direction of the noise.

A blue truck rounded the corner. I tried to see who was driving but the glare made it difficult. Someone new, I thought. Nobody has a truck like that. Better start walking past it so they won't ask for directions or anything. I speed walked toward the truck, pretending not to see it.

"Hey, you!" a male voice said as I was about to pass the truck. I tried to ignore him but he reached out and grabbed me.


	2. Imprint

"What are you doing?" I half shrieked. "Let me go!" He let my arm go.

"Sorry I was just trying to catch your attention" he said.

"I guess-" I looked into his eyes and was at a loss of words. A weird feeling came over me. I can't really describe how I feel, just carefree like nothing is wrong in the world. He had sea green eyes and shaggy chestnut colored hair. He had high cheekbones like me and his skin was the same golden brown color.

"You guess what?" he said pulling me back to the present.

"Umm. Uhh." Was all I could manage to say.

"Okay… So as you probably have already guessed, I am new here. My name is Justin Black, but you can call me Jay. I am from Redwood City in California."

That would explain the tan.

"I'm Leah. Nice to meet you."

"Do you think you could show me how to get to my cousin Jake's house?"

Wait. Jake? Like Jacob, Jacob Black?

"Would your cousin by chance be Jacob Black?" I stammered.

"Yep, that is him. You know him?" Jay said.

"Know him? He is one of my really close friends."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Justin's eyes, they were so pretty.

"Okay. Well you must know the way. Would you like to drive?" He said as he got out.

"Why?"

"Well I am sure you know La Push a lot better than I do." His voice was so smooth.

"Okay." I said as I tried to rip my gaze away from him to get into his car.

I got in, and I released the emergency brake. I shifted out of park and into drive. The drive took only 3 minutes to get to Jake's house.

"Well. Here it is." I said, rather grim.

"Thank you. Do you want to come in with me?"

"Umm…" like I really had to think about it. "Sure."

We got out, (after I put on the emergency brakes of course) and walked slowly up to Jake's door. I knocked on the door. Jake answered it.

"Leah!" he said with pure joy. He came and hugged and spun me around. "Haven't seen you since last month!"

"Um, Jake? Justin is here to see you."

"Justin!" Jake said finally acknowledging his presence.

"Hey Jacob!" Justin replied.

"Come on in you guys." Jake said.

We walked in and Jake sat down on the couch motioning for us to sit next to him. I ended up being sandwiched between Jake and Justin but that was totally okay with me. They were both so warm. I guessed that Justin was either a werewolf or he is running a really high fever. I decided to go with my first guess.

Not wanting to mention anything in case he didn't know about what we really were I got up and said, "Jake, Justin, I will see you two later and Jake? Talk to you tonight?"

"Of course Leah." Jake responded.

As much as I didn't want to leave the warmth emitting from the both of them I reluctantly got up and walked out door. As soon as I was outside, I phased and ran all the way to the Cullen Manor to see Rosalie about Justin. When I got close enough to see the house, Rosalie was already standing outside it with a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Edward told me you were coming, at that you needed to talk to me. This must be really important because you _never _come to me." She said.

"Edward was right, I did come to talk to you. About…about well…uhh" was all I managed to say.

"Just spit it out dog" she hissed.

"I met this guy and-"

"Oh, so _that_ was what this was about, why else would you come to me?" she said, her mood lightening.

"Yes, that is why I came to you."

"Well, why don't you come inside and up to my room, it has been such a long time since I last was asked for advice on guys, I am so excited!" her voice rose almost as high as Alice's.

We walked in and as soon as we stepped in the door that sweet, icky aroma flooded my nostrils. I even gagged a little.

"Oh please. Stop acting like we smell _that_ bad. Have you smelled yourself?" Blondie said, her voice noticeably rising.

We reached her room and she sat down on her bed and motioned for me to take the loveseat. I slowly sat down and making a face as if there were visible germs all over it.

"Quit it, Leah. If you want help, from the best, of course, then spill."

"Okay, so I was walking along the road, I saw a new truck I have never seen before and when I looked into the eyes of the driver, it was just a totally unexplainable feeling. I love Justin, and I hardly know him. I feel a pull towards him, like he is my sun, and I am a planet, and now I revolve around him, I just met him, Rose. Help me, what has happened to me?"

"Oh, boy. Leah, I will have to monitor you a while just to make sure but, I think you've _imprinted_.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: Should I keep going with my story? I feel like maybe it is not as good as I thought it would be. If you think I should keep writing, PM me or post a review saying I should. Thank You for reading the beginning of my story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for reading! I would like to give a shout out to Laurent96 as she was my first and currently only reviewer. For chapter 4 I would like to have at least 15 reviews before I publish it. So R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (sigh)**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you freakin' serious, Rose?" I asked my voice raising a pitch from excitedness.

"Yes, I am _freakin' _serious, Leah. I am so happy for you!" she said as she came over and hugged me. I got up and we embraced then hopped up and down squealing.

"Hey can you keep it down up there? I am trying to watch the game!" Emmet's booming voice echoed up the stairs.

"Shut up Emmett! I think this is a wee bit more important than that game." Blondie hollered back.

"But-"

"But nothing, not even mine."Blondie shot back.

"Is something burning? 'Cause Em, you just got BURNED." Jasper declared.

After that last statement I heard an "ow" come from Jasper .

"Boys will be boys." Rose stated. "Now, why don't you go home and get some rest you will need all the beauty sleep you can get."

***The next morning***

When I woke up on the cold forest floor, I couldn't remember what I was doing there.

_Rise and shine, sleepyhead. _Said a voice inside my head. It was Jake.

_Hey, Jake. Do you know what I was doing here?_

_Um. No Leah. Why?_

_I just can't remember._

_Well, you should get home. Sue has been worried sick and Seth well…._

_Oh well. Too bad for them, it's not like they really care._

_Leah! They are your family._

_Fine._ I thought as I phased back. Jacob was nowhere in sight. I trudged home, walking as slowly as I could to waste time. As I neared my house I heard my mother talking on the phone worriedly.

"Sam, you need to find her…. I don't care that you already sent someone out I want you to go find her…. No you don't underst-" she was cut off when I walked in. She hung up the phone without saying a word more.

"Leah honey! Where have you been? Why were you gone? Did something happen? Are you all right?"

**AN: Sorry that it was shorter than usual… I was trying not to keep you guys waiting. I have been busy with school, projects and getting ready to leave on a trip for the weekend, but don't worry, I will be taking my laptop with me so I will write while I am there and try to post. Please REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Another Author's Note

**AN: Hey, guys! I am really sorry I haven't updated and even more sorry that my mother is taking my laptop away until Easter… PLZ wait until then and I will try to make up. Love ya!**


	6. Running, away to Jacob

**AN: Thank You to those who reviewed and subscribed! I am so excited to be posting again! With the break, I feel more into the story! I just noticed that I accidentally put Chapter 4 instead of Chapter 3 as the chapter title I will just skip chapter 3. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL do not own Twilight. **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mom, calm down! Don't bombard me with questions and keep going and expect me to answer them all!"

"Sorry, hon. Let me go a _little _slower. Where were you? Why were you there? You had me so worried. You know what, never mind. As long as you're back now I will be satisfied."

As she said this she stepped forward and tried to hug me, but I cringed away. I had never been hugged in my life, well I have but it hurts to bring those memories back, Dad and Sam. My mother made a really sad face and I couldn't look at it anymore so I turned and half-ran to my room.

Once I was in there, I slammed my door to try and escape from everything, my mother, Seth, my imprint, Justin and so on. I sat on my bed with my head ready to explode with all of things I was thinking. There was a sudden knock on my door.

"What?!" I called angrily.

"Leah, mom is crying, again. Why do you have to be such a bitch to her?" It was Seth. "Oh wait. You can't help it cause to you, being a bitch is a full time job."

"Go away, I don't care if she's crying. She'll get over it." I was getting really mad now and I felt if I stayed in this house one more minute I would just die. So I went over to my closet and found my purple overnight bag my mom had gotten me when I was seven because I had so many sleepovers and always ended up bringing a pillow case. I set the bag on my bed and threw open my drawers looking for enough clothes to last me a couple of days… cause I wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.

***

I trudged up to Jake's door after spending a while on First Beach to just think after I left my house. I reached out to ring the doorbell, but the door flew open before I even had a chance and Jacob said, "Leah! What are you doing here, didn't you go home? Is something wrong?"

"Jake, nothing is wrong, well nothing important anyway, I just needed some away time from my family, so could I stay with you?"

"Of course Leah! We are a little crowded now with Justin in Rachel and Rebecca's room but if you're fine with being a little crowded…"

"Thank you so much Jacob!" I said as I went and hugged him.

He led me inside while asking if I had had dinner yet and if so was I still hungry. I told him I hadn't eaten and that I was very hungry. Once we had got to the kitchen Justin and Billy were already eating their spaghetti. I love Billy's famous spaghetti.

"Mmm. Looks good Dad" Jacob told his father.

"Thank you son. Hi Leah, are you gonna stay over tonight?"

"If that is okay with you. Then I would love to."

"Hi Leah." Justin said a little quietly, like he was shy, how cute…

"Hi Justin." I said in the prettiest voice I could manage.

He didn't seem to notice that I used my pretty voice. I stood awkwardly until Jacob told me I could sit next to Justin and him. I sat with as much grace as I was capable of and made sure to take little bites so I wouldn't get pasta sauce everywhere but in my mouth, like Jacob. The table seemed too quiet so I decided to try and make some small talk.

"So… Jacob, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" I said casually.

"I was gonna take Justin out to First Beach and we were going to play football with the guys. Wanna come? I'm sure Quil would appreciate it if you looked after Claire."

"Okay sounds great…" I said as we all finished dinner.

In sync we all stood up (except for Billy) and put our dishes in the sink and went over to the living room to watch some television. Justin, Jacob and I all smashed onto the couch while Billy said good night and wheeled himself back to his room. Once Billy's door shut Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me into his arms, so that I was leaning against him. I stayed as I was because it was comfortable and I was tired, but I wished the person holding me was Justin. Not that it didn't feel nice in Jacob's arms, only if he would have done this BEFORE Justin arrived. As I was fantasizing about Justin, I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, I think I am starting to really get into the story, and I am coming up with a lot of ideas and I am super excited to write them out. Please tell me how I am doing and if you think I am starting to do a little better. A few more reviews will help motivate me to write faster and post quicker. Luv you guys (ppl who review)!**


	7. Bikinis and Breakfast

**AN: Thank You to all who reviewed! I really appreciate the reviews I love reading them and I try to respond to them, forgive me if I didn't respond to yours. Oh, and I realized I sometimes forget to put the chapter number up so yeah I will remember now.**

**Me: I do not own twilight. *sigh* but, I DO own Justin Black, He's all mine.**

**Leah: Uhh. I don't think so. Justin is mine, so beat it! You can have Jacob.**

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up in the morning, I was wrapped in a pair of warm arms, snuggled against a steamy body that belonged to…Jacob. Damn. Can't it be Justin one time?? Of course not. Jacob was still sound asleep so to wake him I yawned a little louder than normal. He stirred and opened his eyes and the face he wore was the one I used to love, where he raised one eyebrow with that big goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine" Jacob said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, Jakey" I replied.

"Jake? I don't have a bathing suit do you think I could go buy one really quick?"

"Sure. Why don't you bring Justin with you so he can see around town."

"Okay, Jacob. What car do you want me to use, or the motorcycle?"

"You can take the Harley, just be very careful with her, she's my baby."

" Okay. Should I go wake Justin? Or…?"

" No, it's okay, I'll go wake him, why don't you go change into some new clothes and grab a little breakfast." Jacob said as he started walking towards his sisters' room.

**AN: I am going to change POV to Justin just for this scene (when they go to town) to see how you guys like it and to get a look into his head.**

**Justin POV**

I was sleeping deeply and peacefully in my bed when I awoke to Jacob calling my name, "Jay, wake up!"

"Where's the fire, Jake?" I muttered sleepily, knowing he would be able to hear me, being werewolf and all.

"Justin, Leah is going into town to buy a bathing suit, do you wanna go with her? It would be a great chance to see around town, since I don't ever really go and I have got some chores to do now."

Jake said that _I_ could go with Leah, _alone?_ I can finally be with her alone again! Trying to keep my voice casual I said, " Oh, ok. Right now?"

"Yeah, right now. She will drive, you guys are going on the Harley. Oh, and Jay, make sure she gets a sexy one."

_Sexy? _ Is there something going on between Jake and Leah? He talks about her like she is his, but she's not, is she? I hope not, Leah is one of the prettiest girls in the world, and she just has a fun personality.

"Okay, Jake. I will try to the best of my ability" and I gave him a wink.

"So, after you guys get done, grab some breakfast, and head down to the beach, I've got towels and the football. See you two there!" He shut my door while he said that. I got out of bed and pulled on some cutoffs and a short sleeve Volcom t-shirt despite the fact it was only 50 degrees outside. It would warm up later though.

To not keep Leah waiting I found some sneakers and ran to the kitchen, if you could call it that, it was so tiny. When I saw her there, already dressed, with her hair combed, looking as beautiful as ever, I regretted not brushing my hair. When she saw me her face lit up, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. I stood there and stared for a couple moments until, I shook myself and said, "Should we get going?"

It seemed as if I pulled her out of her own personal reverie, but she recovered quickly and said, " Yeah, are you ready, Justin?" She smiled when she said my name.

"Hell Yeah! Let's get going Leah!" I said as I started moving towards the door. Once we got outside I followed Leah to Jake's makeshift garage, where his darling Harley was kept. It was bright red and very clean. Leah hopped on, kick started it, and then told me to get on and grab her around her waist. I did as she said because well what else was I supposed to do? As I put my hands around her waist I realized my hands are huge and her waist is small, my hands almost touched. When I looked up, I saw we were already in town, Leah was a fast driver. Soon we reached the edge of town but Leah kept on going. Wondering why we were still going I asked, "Where are we going? We just passed the edge of town?"

"Do you expect me to get a bathing suit at the liquor store? Our town is so small, I was heading to Port Angeles, we will be there in about 5 minutes, if traffic stays the same, which it should since it is 8:30 AM on a Saturday. Nobody is up."

The beautiful trees along the highway started to thin and a huge city was quickly approaching. The buildings were tall, and there were a lot of signs everywhere. We exited the freeway and pulled into the PAM's (Port Angeles Mall) parking area. I followed Leah while I tried to take in all of my new surroundings. We walked into a Pacsun, and Leah walked straight to the back where all the bathing suits were she grabbed a couple and headed over to the dressing rooms. Right next to the dressing rooms was a three part mirror, the kind where you can see yourself from all angles. Once Leah tried on the first suit, a baby blue key hole one piece with a skirt, she came out and strutted down the carpet down to the mirror, spun and walked back to me. "So what do you think?"She looked beautiful, but she would look hotter in a bikini.

"I think that one is nice, but why don't you try _this_ one" I said as I pulled a leathery looking bikini off the rack near me and pushed it into her arms, "Go, and try it on."

She reluctantly walked over and changed. When Leah walked out, I could feel my jaw drop and my eyes bulge. She looked HOT! Jacob was so gonna thank me for this. "That's the one Leah."

"Do you really think so, Justin?" she asked, unsure.

"Hell yes! You look badass, like the biker chic you are." I said to reassure her.

"Well, I will get this one then. Okay, I will go change and pay while you go find us some food?"

"Yeah, I'm super hungry." I said as I walked out the door. Once I was out of the store I just let my senses take over and walked the way my nose told me to. I ended up in front of a semi-casual looking restaurant called Benny's. Benny's had a line emerging from its door, which in my book, meant it was good. I stepped in line, and knowing it would be a boring wait, I took out my LG Xenon and checked for any new messages, there were none, apparently my family had forgotten about me.

I jumped when Leah suddenly appeared beside me.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you, I'm so sorry!"

She had frightened me, but I wasn't about to admit it. "That's okay, you didn't scare me. Psht."

"Right." She said, totally not believing me. "Anyways, I see you chose Benny's. This is a pretty good restaurant, their French toast is great, I always_ wolf_ it down." She winked as she said the last part. I laughed at her attempt at humor.

"Uh, excuse me? Table for two? " A young hostess asked.

Confused I responded, "Huh? Oh, yeah, a table for two, please." I looked at Leah and saw she was staring at me, when she saw I was looking back at her, we held each other's gaze and then started cracking up. The hostess gave us a funny look then told us to follow her. We followed her through the crowded restaurant, until she found a little table that was open right by the window. We had barely stopped laughing when we sat down.

"So" Leah said picking up her menu, "What do you wanna eat," she hesitated, "Jay?" She looked at me intently, like she was trying to analyze me to see if that was okay for her to call me that.

"You can call me Jay. We are friends now, but what do I call you, Leah? Do you have a nick name? Anything people call you?"

"No, nobody calls me anything, but Leah." She replied.

"Well, you need a nickname. Something your friends can call you, like 'Elle'. Elle because the first letter of your name begins with 'L' and the name suits you, biker chic and all."

"I love your creativeness, Jay, and my new name. My stomach has decided to bring us back on topic…. What are we gonna order?"


	8. Relaxing on the Beach

**AN: Hey guys, I know the last chapter didn't have a very good ending, but I am trying to fix it. Oh, and PLZ PLZ PLZ forgive me for not writing. It was just the lack of reviews I guess that got me so discouraged :( but I think I have left you ppl too long without a story. So here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone, Stephanie Meyer does (but she doesn't own Jay ;) )**

**(BTW, I am starting this chapter as they are finishing their meal)**

**Chapter 6**

"Ahh, that was great Elle." Jay said as he pushed his plate away from him and raised his hand to signal he was ready for the check.

It was great, and it was even better because Justin was there. The waitress came over and handed Justin the check. He looked at it and then said, "I'll pay since you paid me by taking me to this wonderful place."

Awww. How sweet, he is soooo hot. "Thanks, Jay."

He pulled some cash out of his wallet and said, "I think it's time to head over to the beach."

"Yes, I think your right, we don't want to be late and for the boys to have to start the game without you."

We walked out arm in arm. It didn't take long to get to the bike so sadly we had to detach from each other. I got on, he got on back just as we had before and we were off. I was still speeding but hey, its 10 and there is still like _nobody_ on the freeway, so who cares? I certainly don't, I just want to get to the beach faster so I can spend more time with Jay ( time where I can actually see his face). As a result of my speeding we were there within 3 minutes (crazy right?).

Once we pulled up to the beach, Jake called Justin over so they could arrange teams and I went and set up my towel next to Claire and Emily. Once I sat down, Claire asked, "Will you take me to the water Auntie Wea? Quil said you would take me while he plays his game." Claire was 6 and a half and couldn't pronounce my name, that is okay though, 'cause she is so cute.

"Sure, Claire. Give me a minute to change into my bathing suit. Just stay right here and count to sixty and I will be back before you finish counting."

I ran at werewolf speed to the bike, where my bathing suit still was, then ran over to the bathrooms and changed into my bikini and ran out. When I got back to her, she was only on 26.

"I'm done. Are you ready to go?"

"Yea!" she said as she jumped into my arms ( while I was bent over, cause she could have never made it if I was standing to my full height (6" 4') because she only went up to mid-thigh on me). I carried her like a baby, while I ran in slow-motion, Baywatch style. I shook out my hair while I was running, trying to look hot. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see the boys, all of them, with their mouths wide open, then Paul started cracking up and the rest followed suit. I jumped into the cool water and started to jump the waves. I pulled Claire onto my shoulders so we could go a little deeper. After a couple of minutes of getting splashed, Claire wanted to take a break. I ran her out and put her down in the sand by our towels. I sat down and watched the guys play football.

Once I had watched for a little, I decided that they boys needed a cheerleader. I cheered, did leg kicks, handstands, round offs, I went all out. I cheered for Jacob, Paul, and Justin's team.

**An: Hey sorry guys! I needed to stop there so I could update. I will update the next part soon. Sorry guys, plz bear with me!**


	9. Relaxing on the Beach Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I'm serious, if you guys want me 2 put up another chapter after this, give me 7 more reviews, and it doesn't count if its all from the same person. It upsets me very deeply because of the lack of reviews :( **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**CLAIMER: I own Justin Black ;)**

**Chapter 6 continued**

While I was cheering, I was trying to make fun of those slutty cheerleaders at our school, La Push High. I stuck my ass out and shook it around for a couple of seconds, then, then came back up and started chanting, "GO EAGLES!" (Our school mascot) while fluttering my eyelashes crazily. By now, I had everyone's attention so I continued and impersonated the head cheerleader Jennifer, "OMG Tiff. That wannabe, Leah, is like making fun of us. She is like so mean," I jumped over to the left pretending to be Tiffany, "OMG Jen! Don't cry! Your mascara is already running! Hurry let's go to the bathroom so nobody will see it, this could like totally ruin your reputation!" The guys were practically on the floor cracking up, when I heard a nasal voice behind me say, "Are you, Leah Clearwater, social outcast, making fun of me, Jennifer Meade, head cheerleader? I don't think so."

"You wanna fight Meade? I will punch you so hard that pretty little nose of yours will come out your implanted ass!" I said this as I slowly walked forward. To add effect, I bent down, picked up a stone and crushed it in my hands. Her eyes got really wide and she tried to retreat but soon the boys had closed in around her blocking her exit.

"I'll give you anything, anything you want just don't mess up my face!" She whimpered.

I thought that over for a couple seconds and decided to just scare her a little more. I got closer and pulled my arm back as if I were about to punch her. I swung missing her face (on purpose) by an inch. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. I started cracking up along with the rest of the pack. We let her go and she started running in her stilettos back to her fancy shmancy convertible, but the road hadn't been redone in a while so the gravel was breaking making it really easy to trip in heels, which is exactly what she did. She totally ate it. She then yelled, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME, OF ALL PEOPLE!" Guess what? We laughed even harder. I was laughing so hard that I was a) crying and b) finding it hard to breathe. I had to think of those bloodsuckers, so that I could finally stop laughing, it definitely calmed me.

"Three cheers to Leah for making the skank trip, fall and almost piss her pants," Paul said as he got down on his hands and knees making me a "throne". I sat down with my head held high and my spine completely straight. The rest of the guys got in a circle around me, got on their knees and started bowing. I said thanks and got up.

I started walking back to my towel when I saw an English Mastiff run by with a teenage boy not too far behind. The boy was calling, "Stop! Stop, Goliath, stop!" I knew that boy would never be able to catch up with him so I decided I would help him out a little bit, with my awesome werewolf skills. I took off after the boy and caught up within a second but stayed at his pace just long enough to ask him if he needed help. He looked as if he really wanted to do this by himself but he reluctantly said, "Yes, but Goliath is very fast, and your just a girl." I frowned because it upset me that he thought I could run no faster than him. Well dude, prepare to be amazed.

I started going faster and faster until I had put some distance between us, the dog was about ten feet away now so I thought that it would be a good time to turn around and see the awe on the guys face. I turned around he was huffing and puffing trying to go faster, while my breathing was still even. I turned back around and sped up ever so little so that now I was running beside Goliath. I reached over, grabbed his collar and told him to sit, and he did. It seemed like it would take the guy about a minute to get over here so I started petting Goliath.

Soon enough he arrived totally out of breath and collapsed at my feet. Uh oh. That's not good. The only logical thing to do in this situation would be to help him, right? So I knelt down and asked him if he was hurt.

" Hurt? What? No I'm fine, just a little out of breath." He said quietly.

Okay, so he obviously doesn't want my help, which means I don't have to do anything. I said, " Well, it looks as if my job here is done, you're welcome." And with that I turned and walked back to where everyone was.

***couple hours later***

By now, everyone had left the beach except for Jake, Justin and I. We were lying on the sand just staring up at the innumerable stars in the sky, with the waves crashing gently in the background it created a perfect atmosphere. Right then, I knew that there was nowhere in the world I would rather be than with my two closest friends.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob saying, "Earth to Leah, anyone home?" While waving a hand in front of my face.

" Yeah, Jake. I am here, just thinking."

" Okay, glad you're still here, I was afraid we might have lost you."

"Oh yeah, Jake. I am dead, but somehow still talking to you. I wonder how that works?"

To distract us, I'm sure, Jay said " Let's go for a moonlight stroll," as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Jake immediately jumped up and stood next to me. We were sauntering along chatting animatedly about random things, when I felt Justin's hand brush against mine. Not a second later, our hands brushed again but this time they stayed together, his fingers woven through mine. Jacob hadn't noticed, but soon he tried to grab hold of my hand, I let him slide his hand into mine also because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. We walked and talked into the night until we had reached the end of the reservation. By then it was already eleven and I was pretty tired, most likely because of how early I got up. So tired, that I felt as if I couldn't walk all the way back.

" Hey, I'm really tired and don't think I will be able to make the trip home," I tried to say as I was yawning.

"That's okay Elle. I'll carry you, just hop up on my back," Jay said as bending over a little.

Thankful I hopped up and lay my head on his shoulder. He smelled so nice. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Please just press that button right down there, and review! Please. I will not write anymore, unless I get 7 new reviews. I know that you guys are reading it but why aren't you reviewing? Click the button, it's right there.**


	10. GUYS please read

**Author's Note.**

**Um hi. I'm slightly very embarrassed looking over this. I totally forgot that this even existed. This work is mediocre at best and the fact that you people (all five of you) actually read this is beyond me. I kinda laughed way too hard at my writing. I am sorry for not finishing it but then again I am not sorry at all because this work is no good. I thought I should just let you guys know..even if it is a TAD late that I probably won't be updating because reasons. But um anyways you guys were cool and it was fun while it lasted. Perhaps I can start a new story with my new and improved writing skills and you can enjoy that instead. Or we can end it here and pretend like none of this ever happened. haha okay well thanks for reading it. **

**-Kat**


End file.
